1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a method and system for designing and manufacturing three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are typically manufactured and distributed in semiconductor packages. A semiconductor package may include, e.g., one or more semiconductor chips and a package substrate on which the semiconductor chips are mounted.
An electronic packaging approach, SiP (System in Package), which may include an entire system within a single package, may address the demands of high speed and high integration. SiP is being developed in various forms, including: PiP (Package in Package), and PoP (Package on Package) for example.
A Package-on-Package (PoP) approach, in which a package substrate is stacked on a package substrate, has emerged as a high-density, high-performance electronics packaging technique.
In order to produce the PoP, studies on how to design the wiring between packages, i.e., net assignment, to reliably implement the required operating characteristics have been conducted actively.